Cat
Felis Catus, commonly known as house cats, or felines, is the only domesticated species in the animal family of Felidae. They have been commonly domesticated as pets since about for-thousand years ago. They are known for their ability to sniff out and hunt rodents. Around sixty different breeds of House cats are known to exist. The species anatomy is highly similar to that of other Felidae animals, including a strong flexible skeleton, quick reflexes, sharp teeth, and retractable claws, used to hunt prey. Cats have a strong sense of sight and smell, but poorer color vision compared to Humans. Cats are considered to be a social species, interacting with other animals, through sounds like Meowing, Hissing, Purring, and Growling. The earliest evidence pointing to a domestic house cat, comes from an excavated grave of a neolithic human from around 7500 BC, found next to the human's remains, were also the remains of a feline. Anatomy Size Cats are much smaller than most other animals in the Felidae Family. Adult cats usually weight around 10 Pounds, however the largest cat on record weighed around 46 pounds. Feral cats are usually thinner than domestic cats, as they have more limited food portions, compared to house cats. Feral cats typically weight less than ten pounds. Cats are typically 10 inches in height, and 18 inches in body length, however the largest cat on record measured 48 and a half inches in body length. Skeleton and Skull a complete cat skeleton typically has 244 bones, but can range anywhere from 230 to 250 bones. The skull of a cat is unique among mammals, having unusually big eye sockets and specialized jaw. Inside the jaw, cats have twenty six teeth adapted for hunting prey. Cats typically have better teeth than people, and are less likely to decay, thanks to a thick lair of enamel protecting it. Decay of Cat's teeth becomes even less likely, based on their usual diet patterns. Senses Vision Cats have great night vision, and can see at one-sixth the light level needed for human vision. In environments with low light levels, cat's pupils expand to cover the surface area of their eyes. Strangely domesticated cats have fairly poor color vision levels. Hearing Cats have relatively good hearing, and are able to hear sounds from quite a distance away. They have better hearing capabilities than that of both dogs and humans, being able to hear up to 79,000 hertz. Cats also have the capability of hearing ultrasound waves, which they used for hunting in the wild, as money rodents use ultrasonic waves to communicate with each other. Trivia * Similar to humans, cats have two different sets of twenty-six teeth. * The name Felis Catus was first coined in 1758 by Carl Linnaeus. * Strangely, cat urine glows under a black light. * As of 2019, their are around 600 Million cats on earth. * Cats have the ability to turn their body around fairly fast when falling, and are able to survive falls from up to 32 stories. * An Alaskan town once had a cat who served as mayor for twenty years, until his death in 2017. Gallery CatSkeleton.jpeg|Complete Cat Skeleton CatAnatomy.jpeg|Feline Anatomy = = Category:Fauna Category:Felidae Category:Least Concern